Est ce que tu m'aimes?
by mapoucinette
Summary: Est ce que tu m'aimes? J'sais pas si je t'aime. Hermione est au départ perdu mais la vérité est quelle n'est pas la seule et lorsque tout éclate plus rien ne va... Où mènera ce jeu du mal et de la femelle Songfic: Maitre Gims-Est ce que tu m'aimes?, Os, Bonne lecture.


**Salut tout le monde, je reviens pour une nouvelle fois, c'est maitre Gims qui « passe à la casserole ».**

 **Je n'aime habituellement pas trop son style de musique et donc par consequent ses chansons mais je dis cela sans critique biens sur ça reste un artiste donc voilà … Mais cette fois ci, je m'incline devant sa chanson que je trouve vraiment belle et qui m'a pour le coup de suite inspirer je l'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire et bref je vous laisse écouter et lire biens sur ^^**

 _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

 **J'ai retrouvé le sourire quand j'ai vu le bout du tunnel**

 **Où nous mènera ce jeu du mâle et de la femelle**

 **Du mâle et de la femelle**

Ses regards coulaient sur sa peau comme la pluie, elle le surprenait parfois, il la regardé et elle ne disait rien. Elle attendait que Fred réagisse, elle avait envie d'hurler parfois surtout quand lui était présent physiquement mais perdu dans les limbes de ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient tous perdu le sourire après la guerre, la famille Weasley avaient perdu Percy dans un éboulement ce qui les avaient déchiré à jamais, Hermione avait perdu ses parents et Harry qui se sentait coupable pour tout. Sans parler de Teddy qui se retrouver seul, sans parents et de toute les pertes humaines qu'il fallait décompter. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire au cotée de Ron avec qui elle étais fiancé mais le garçon était bizarre depuis la fin de la bataille il avait changé, il était souvent absent et au final elle se sentait aussi seul que si elle était célibataire. Il cachait quelque chose, elle le voyait et penser être la seul à remarquer l'étrange comportement du garçon. Sans parler de Fred qui se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle. Pourquoi ? Seul Merlin et Fred le savaient.

Fred était aussi perdu qu'Hermione, il voyait le comportement de son frère vis-à-vis de sa future femme et il voyait la dite future femme se torturait les méninges. Et lui, tâche dans le tableau familial, jaloux de son propre frère. Il lui avait volé la personne qu'il aimait sans me le savoir. Parfois, il avait envie de mourir ou de prendre la place de Percy lui au moins était en paix. Et voilà, il recommencer avec ça, envier un mort. Ou plutôt envier la mort elle-même le rouquin ne savait pas trop.

 **On était tellement complices, on a brisé nos complexes**

 **Pour te faire comprendre, t'avait juste à lever le cil.**

 **T'avait juste à lever le cil.**

« -Fred arrête ria Hermione en respirant avec difficulté.

-C'est toi qui ma provoquer ma chère dit-il en continuant à la chatouiller de plus belle sous ses rires sonores. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur la jeune fille, leurs visage étaient trop proche ? Surement. Fred pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur sa joue. Il avait de l'embrasser alors qu'inconsciemment Hermione se lécher les lèvres. Il avait failli le faire si seulement.

« -Hum je vous dérange pas… Hermione viens cinq minute. »

Ron. Il les avait interrompus. Hermione se redressa, poussant Fred avec forces par la même occasion. Elle s'approcha de Ron en souriant alors qu'il l'empoigner par le bras avec violence. Le couple s'enferma dans leurs chambre et quelque minute plus tard des cris résonner dans tout le terriers glaçant le sang des autres occupant.

« -Ron, il n'est qu'un ami ! Rien de plus !

-T'embrasse tes amis toi !

-On ne sait pas embrasser tu la vue toi-même ! Fred et moi ne somme QUE des amis bordels !

-Eh bien je vous trouve tous les deux fort complices ! »

Tout le terrier avaient tout entendu, les autres habitant c'était tourner vers Fred. Le jeune homme sentait le jugement que lui porter sa mère, elle aussi penser que c'était lui qui détourner Hermione de son imbécile de frère. Son regard parlé pour elle et sa lui fit mal. Hermione sortie dix minute plus tard, le visage fermer, une grosse marque rouge commencé à tirer au violet sur sa joue droite. Personne ne semblait le voir ou réagir.

« -Ron ta frapper dit Fred en fixant Hermione.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux. Était-elle en colère après lui ? Fred n'en savait rien, tout tourné autour de lui, Hermione allait se marier avec un homme, son frère, qui ne semblait pas l'aimer plus que ça et qui allait la battre et tout le monde faisait comme si de rien. Et lui regarder la scène comme on regarde un mauvais film alors que lui il l'aimerait comme un joyau. Si elle bougeait un seul cil pour lui demander la lune il lui obtiendrait au péril de sa propre vie.

 **Refrain :**

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières**

 **Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel**

 **Même dans un sommeil éternel, même dans un sommeil éternel**

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**

 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

Même mort, il voulait la voir encore et encore jusque la fin des temps, la fin du monde et si possible bien après. De son cotée Hermione doutait de out. De ses choix, de Ron et d'elle, de leurs histoires. De Fred. De tout. Elle était censé l'aimais, elle ne devait pas perdre ses sentiment c'était écris comme ça. Ou peux être pas ? Peux être que quelque chose de meilleure l'attendrais ailleurs. Ron n'étais plus le garçon qu'elle avait connu. Il ne voulait pas la toucher autrement que pour la frapper quand la colère prenait le dessus ce qui arriver trop souvent au gout de la brune. A ce rythme-là, il allait finir par la battre. Elle perdait confiance en lui, en elle, en fait elle perdait confiance en tout. Et personne ne remarquer rien, ou ne disait rien hormis Fred mais il était partis à présent. Le garçon avait décidé de ne plus s'approcher d'elle pensant surement que ça arrangerait les choses seulement c'était de pire en pire Fred était le seul à dire quelque chose, il était son soutiens et maintenant elle se retrouver seule.

 **Est-ce que je t'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**

 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

 **Est-ce que je t'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

Ron était une fois de plus loin de chez lui. Plus rien n'allait, il c'était tromper sur toute la ligne et le piège se resserrer de plus ne plus autours de lui. Il devait faire un choix cornélien qui malheureusement serait décisif pour son avenir. De toute façon ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi, il était mal de tout. Il était violent à cran et tout ce cinéma ne rimée plus à rien. Etait-il amoureux d'Hermione et elle est ce qu'elle l'aimer encore après tout ce qu'il lui avait en face d'elle mais aussi dans son dos. Il arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre de Londres, il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il choisir de rester avec Hermione ou bien….

« -Te voilà enfin… J'ai cru que tu avais oublié dit cette voix mélodieuse tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Tu le sais. Dit Ron en soupirant.

-Encore des problèmes avec ta future femme. Je ne vais pas t'attendre éternellement Ron, tu ne peux pas venir ici presque tous les soirs me sautée et partie. A chaque fois moi j'espère un peu plus.

-Je sais bébé, je sais bébé. »

Sur ces mots, la personne tapis dans l'ombre attira Ron à l'intérieur de l'immeuble qui était juste derrière eux. L'impatience d'unir leurs deux corps, de croquer dans le fruit défendu. Ron l'avait déjà croqué plusieurs fois alors pourquoi pas une fois de plus même si ce jeu n'était pas sans conséquence…

 **Pour t'éviter de souffrir j'n'avais qu'à te dire je t'aime**

 **Ça m'a fait mal de t'faire du mal, je n'ai jamais autant souffert**

 **Je n'ai jamais autant souffert**

Fred ne pleurer jamais mais là c'était trop, loin d'elle il était mal de l'abandonner, près d'elle il avait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer. Il lui avait tout avoué et Hermione était mal, elle n'aimait pas Ron, enfin elle ne l'aimait plus. Et Fred qui c'était rapprocher d'elle peu à peu il avait gagné son cœur seulement elle devait être fidèle. Si elle lui aurait dit à Fred qu'elle l'aimait, de tout son âme ils auraient tous les deux était heureux seulement le jeu de l'amour étais plus complexe que ça. Elle avait souffert en lui disant que non elle ne l'aimait pas alors que son âme crier au mensonge. Elle mentait pour protéger ce qu'elle avait en vain construit, pour protéger son futur mariage qui battée déjà de l'aile et bien sûr pour se protéger des fureurs et violence de Ron tout cela au dépend du malheureux Fred.

« -Fred, tu sais je pense que je n'ai jamais autant souffert. »

 **Quand je t'ai mis la bague au doigt je me suis passé les bracelets**

 **Pendant ce temps le temps passe et je subis tes balivernes**

 **Et je subis tes balivernes**

Ron éclata, il avait la pression aussi bien de sa famille qui voyait sa relation partir peu à peu en poussière et aussi…

« -Ronald est ce que tu me trompe ? »

La question fatidique. «Dois-je mentir ou révéler l'atroce vérité ?» Ron ne savait pas quoi choisir. Alors devant tout le monde il éclata.

« -Hermione je… Oui je t'ai trompé.

-Combien de fois ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas … Trop de fois je suppose.

-Pourquoi !? Pourquoi Ron ! On allait se marier !

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que sais. Je regrette de t'avoir demandé de m'épouser, c'est comme si j'avais signé pour l'enfer ! Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que tout le monde le voulait ! Je pensais t'aimer mais honnêtement je ne sais pas si je t'aime ! Je pense que non je ….

-Egoïste ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tout ce temps à supporter tes excuses que je gober ! A recevoir tes coups de plus ne plus violent et blessant ! Et le pire c'est que je pensais que tout était de ma faute que j'étais trop proche de Fred et que je ne devais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi alors que de ton cotée tu m'as trompé sans remords comme si tout était normal. Qui dit moi qui que je sache e que je n'ai pas ?

Toute la famille Weasley haletait. Ils entendaient tout et le cœur de Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de gonfler petit à petit au fil du flot de parole de la femme de ses rêves.

-Tu ne connais pas et je …

Ron fixa sa mère ce qui n'avait pas lieux d'être et ce qui troubla bien sur toute l'assistance. Il avait l'air de lui demander pardon uniquement avec ses yeux.

-Qui est-elle Ronald ? Demanda sa mère en fronçant ses sourcils.

-IL maman, il. Il est le garçon le plus doux que je connaisse ! Et oui je l'aime comme je devrais t'aimer Hermione dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Personne n'aurait compris, je … JE suis gay putain, je suis une putain de pédale ! Toute les fois où vous vous êtes moquer d'un homo moi j'étais là et je ravaler ma fierté ma salive tout pour plaire être le parfait garçon ! Faire du Quidditch, sortir avec des filles faire le mec viril et m'habiller comme un bucheron ! Même Auror c'était pour vous plaire ! Si j'avais dit que j'étais gay bien avant vous m'auriez jeté la pierre et puis vous auriez peux être même tiré des conclusions stupide comme par exemple une stupide idylle avec Harry ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et quand j'ai annoncé que Hermione et moi c'était sérieux tout le monde à tout de suite vu un mariage avec de beau enfant et un chien dans une maison de campagne pas loin du terrier. Mais moi je l'ai vu, comme j'ai vu les regards que tu jeter a Fred Hermione ne le nie pas dit-il avant de transplanner. »

Fred étais monté dans sa chambre pour pleurer pourquoi il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Ron étais arrivé dans la petite ruelle de Londres, il la connaissait bien à force. Il toqua à la porte, la lune briller sur ses cheveux roux.

«-Tiens, tu es là ?

-J'ai tout dit.

-Quoi ? Dit le garçon en face de lui en palissant.

-Je leurs est dit que j'avais trompé Hermione et je dois être honnête avec toi Lucian. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime.

-Tu te moque de moi Ronald ! Oh après tout ce n'est qu'une fois de plus, un homme qui me manipule encore une fois pour pas changé, je suis qu'un con , une petite pédale dit-il en baissant la tête alors que des larmes rouler sur ses joues pale. »

Ron ferma les yeux un instant s'imaginant avec Lucian pour toujours sans penser aux réactions de ses amis et de sa famille.

« - Lucian Bole ! Je t'interdis de te dénigrer ! Es ce que tu m'aime ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas, je sais plus fit Ron en prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains écrasant ses lèvres sèche contre celles du garçon

 **Refrain :**

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières**

 **Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel**

 **Même dans un sommeil éternel, même dans un sommeil éternel**

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**

 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

 **Est-ce que je t'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

Le temps pensa les blessures de Ron qui n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis la fameuse dispute. Il avait stoppé ses études d'auror et apprenait la coiffure avec Lucian qui était ravie d'avoir un petit ami aussi gentil que Ron. Le rouquin était diffèrent, épanouie et calme. Néanmoins sa famille lui manquer parfois mais il lui suffisait d'imaginée le visage rouge de sa mère la colère pulsant dans ses veines « pédale ».

«-Amour, viens on sort tu as besoins de t'aérer l'esprit. »

Lucian avait toujours raison, l'ancien serpentard savait ce que c'était-il avait également tout perdu lorsqu'il avait annoncé son homosexualité. Plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus rien.

Le chemin de traverse était bonder, personne ne les remarqueraient. Seulement une chevelure rousse coquelicot main dans la main avec une chevelure blonde comme les blés c'est loin de passer inaperçu.

« -RON ! »

Fred l'avait vu, il courait à présent vers le rouquin qui tentait de tirée son petit ami loin. Lucian ne comprenait pas, il était trop concentrer sur le chaton qui jouer devant la vitrine pour remarquer le stress qui parcourait le corps de son copain alors que le frère de celui-ci se frayer un chemin pour les rejoindre. Une main violente s'abattit sur la joue de Ron qui se mit devant son petit ami pour le protéger. Lucian ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

« - Recule-toi Fred.

-Non Ron ! Tout est de ta faute !

-Que veux-tu me dire que je ne sais pas ! Je suis qu'une pédale qui ne mérite pas de vivre ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Epargne ta salive, j'aime Lucian et sa restera ainsi. Je les choisis, avec lui je peux enfin être moi !

-C'est bon ta finis ton discours à deux noises ! ON s'en fiche tous tu m'entends de qui tu aimes ! ON comprend, tu as souffert jusque-là sous de faux semblant et je sais ce que sais. J'ai caché mes sentiments pour Hermione si longtemps et tout ça à cause de toi ! Alors arrête de aire ta victime un peu ! Hermione est mal de n'avoir rien vu, Harry ne sais pas quoi dire comme tout le monde en fait. Tu es sortie de nos vies n quelque seconde ! Maman ta envoyer des lettres, Hermione et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Je …

-Il ne les a pas ouvert dit Lucian de sa voix aigu ce qui tiqua Fred.

-Pourquoi ?

-Monsieur Weasley était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de message haineux de votre part. Les lettres sont chez nous, dans une boite.

-Hé bien rentre chez toi Ron est ouvre les yeux.»

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**

 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

 **Est-ce que je t'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 _« Cher Ron,_

 _Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Je me sens tellement coupable._

 _Je voudrais retrouver l'ami d'enfance que j'ai perdu. Je suis perdu et j'ai besoin de toi. Ta mère aussi même Harry n'est plus lui-même depuis que tu nous as tous laissé en plan. J'ai décidé de mettre ma vie sur pause jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve pour m'excuser. De quoi je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai le besoin de m'excuser._

 _Tous les dimanches sur la table il y a deux assiettes de trop. Celle qui te reviens mais également celle du garçon qui, je l'espère, partage actuellement ta vie. Ta mère fait beaucoup trop de nourriture comme si tu étais encore là, ça l'occupe mais elle rumine et pleure trop pour son propre bien. Ton père ne parle plus des moldu comme avant il cherche un moyen moldu pour te retrouver. Tout le monde à changer depuis que tu n'es plus là._

 _J'espère que tu es heureux et que tu reviendras vers nous. Tendrement_

 _Hermione »_

Lucian laissa tomber la lettre à terre et regarda Ron qui dormait. Il était beau, vêtue de sa tenue d'Adam, seule les draps cacher en partie sa nudité. Son torse musclé, par ses nombreuse séance de musculation, était acculant, chaud et protecteur à l'inverse du sien qui était maigre et sec. Lucian enfila rapidement un pantalon moulant en jean, un pull bleu et une cape sombre avant de transplanner au beau milieu de la nuit.

Hermione était dans le salon avec Fred il parlait et elle écoutait alors que le calme de la nuit bercer la pièce. C'était habituel, routinier et rassurant. La jeune femme n'avait pas régler son problème avec Fred qui de son cotée faisait l'autruche et plus le temps passer plus le rouquin enfoncer sa tête profond dans le sol sans aucune chance de la ressortir. Au terrier l'ambiance étais tendu, les habitants de la bâtisse faisait des nuit de garde au cas où Ron rentrerait ce qui n'étais jamais arrivé depuis maintenant des semaines d'attente.

« -Fred, est ce que tu m'aime ? »

La question ultimatum. Comment aller il se sortir de la ?

Toc toc toc…

Sauver par le gong. Hermione bondi de son siège suivit par Fred. Arriver à la porte, une silhouette fine et élancer emmitoufler et encapuchonnée dans une épaisse cape sombre baisser la tête. Hermione sortit sa baguette suivit par Fred et ouvra la porte.

« -Hermione Granger dit la voix aigus de la personne en face d'elle.

-Oui ?

-Lucian Bole dit-il en découvrant son visage laissant apparaitre de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés sur un visage pale trancher par des lèvres pulpeuses et rose. Je suis le petit ami de Ronald. »

Le choc passer Hermione laissa entrer le garçon dans la maison le guidant avec l'aide de Fred vers le salon. Lucian leurs raconta tout, il expliqua qu'après l'altercation avec Fred sur le chemin de traverse il avait attendu que Ron dorme, omettant le fait qu'ils s'étaient envoyer en l'air bien entendu, pour lire la lettre de Hermione.

«-J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux.

-Pour ? demanda Fred curieux.

-Prévenez votre famille que nous serons las dimanche, enfin si tout le monde est d'accord. Je transplannerais directement dans votre salon car sinon Ron va se dégonfler je le sais. »

 **J'sais pas si je t'aime (x2)**

 **J'me suis fait mal en m'envolant j'n'avais pas vu le plafond de verre**

 **Tu me trouverais ennuyeux si je t'aimais à ta manière**

 **Si je t'aimais à ta manière Si je t'aimais à ta manière**

Lucian avait tenu parole, il était arrivé dans le salon avec à son bras Ron qui sous la découverte commença a paniquer.

« -Lucian il faut partir tu m'entends dit Ron apeurer face au regard plein de larme de sa mère.

-Non Ron écoute ce qu'il on a te dire ! »

La voix de Lucian claqua comme un fouet dans l'air et Ron se calma. Mme Weasley essaya de dire un mot mais n'arriver qu'à bafouiller des sons inintelligibles sous le regard déçu de Ron qui voulait croire au miracle. Pour finir, Molly se jeta dans les bras du garçon en pleurant.

Apres cette scène touchante, tout le monde s'expliqua. Tout devint limpide pour tout le monde, sauf Fred qui remuer son amour pour Hermione. Il ne savait plus et la jeune femme lui brisa le cœur avec une seule et unique phrase.

« -Hermione tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, Ron je crois que je suis faite pour être seule tu vois.

-Ah »

Ron avait vu le regard de Fred devenir trouble comme si son cœur c'était briser. Georges aussi d'ailleurs, depuis des mois le jumeau de Fred subissait clairement la tristesse de son frangin qi se ressentait dans leurs inventions et dans l'ambiance au quotidien. Fred n'étais plus aussi souvent présent à l'appartement il découcher pour venir a terrier afin de juste apercevoir a brune qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

 **Refrain :**

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières**

 **Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel**

 **Même dans un sommeil éternel, même dans un sommeil éternel**

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**

 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

 **Est-ce que je t'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**

 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

 **Est-ce que je t'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Est-ce que tu m'aime ? j'sais pas si je t'aime**

Fred était sorti dehors pour s'assoir sous le grand chêne. Le soleil décliné dans le ciel, laissant le rouquin seul. Quelqu'un s'approcha et s'installa a ses cotées. Il aurait reconnu cette odeur fruitée entre mille. La jeune fille n'entama pas la conversation comme il si était attendu elle se contenta de fixer obstinément l'horizon. Fred soupira et dit.

« -Oui Hermione, tu voulais savoir si je t'aime. Voilà tu le sais seulement mon cœur tu l'as brisé à plusieurs reprise. Inconsciemment bien sûr mais … Merde putain tu me fais douter de moi, tu influence ma vie et tu bousille tout comme un putain de tsunami avec une seule phrase et tout sa tu ne le sais même pas ! Je me sens faible maintenant et je… Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. »

 **J'sais pas si je t'aime (x2)**

Hermione sentait son cœur se briser elle regarda Fred il semblait sincèrement mal. Simple retour à l'envoyeur pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

« Et toi est ce que tu m'aime ?

-Je crois que oui je t'aime mais de toute façon ça ne sert plus a rien maintenant dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Si, aide-moi à savoir. »

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était si beau, si sérieux te si proche. Fred posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les larmes rouler sur les joues pale de la brune elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant tout étais belle et bien réelle.

 _Quelque année plus tard._

« -Fred, est ce que tu m'aime ?

-Oui mais j'aime quelqu'un encore plus fort que toi et tu ne pourras pas changer ça dit-il sérieux le regard fixer dans le sien.

-Ah oui dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive, elle avait envie de pleurer à présent.

\- Bien sûr, le petit têtard qui se trouve là-dedans. Dit-il en désignant le ventre légèrement arrondis de la jeune femme. Si c'est une fille se serait une petite princesse alors que si c'est un garçon il sera forcément un adorable petit farceur. »

Hermione se sentis soulager alors que tous les deux entrer dans le bureau du gynéco-mage.

« -Madame et Monsieur Weasley, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Vous allez être parents d'adorables petits garçons dit le praticien heureux.

-Des jumeaux dit Hermione sous le choc. »

Le jeune couple étaient ravis, ne rester plus que l'annonce de l'heureux évènement à Molly qui allait être folle. Tous vivait une vie paisible, Ron et Lucian tenait leurs salon de coiffure, Harry et Ginny vivaient depuis peu ensemble au square Grimaud avec le petit Teddy. Et elle, hé bien elle allait devenir maman de deux chenapans et vivait avec le plus grand farceur d'Angleterre.

« -Fred, ça va ?

-Je crois que je ne t'aime pas Hermione, c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. »

 **Voilà, voilà :p Dite moi ce que vous en avez penser et à bientôt pour de nouvelle fiction.**

 **mapoucinette**


End file.
